


Intervention

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We all need that sometimes.





	Intervention

Our story begins in the Potter household, Ginny and Astoria have invited Draco over and conveniently, both of them are out with the children; so that Harry and Draco can finally discuss their feelings for each other.

Draco asked, "Where are Ginny and the kids?"

Harry told him, "Out somewhere, the zoo I think."

Draco said, "Astoria and Scorpius are also at the zoo."

Harry smirked. "Do you think this is an intervention?"

Draco stated, "Yeah, I told her by the way; Astoria I mean."

Harry gasped. "About us?"

Draco nodded and muttered, "There's not an us, not really; not since that day, Potter."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry about that, but I meant what I said that day."

Draco replied, "So did I, life just got in the way."

Harry responded, "I should've said something before I married Ginny and before the kids."

Draco answered, "Don't beat yourself up about it, I married Astoria and then Scorpius came along and I never said a thing."

Harry told him, "Ginny knows too, I think that's why they wanted us to talk face to face."

Draco smiled. "Well, Potter; do you still love me?"

Harry beamed, "Always have, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled. "Then why did you marry Ginny?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know, expectations I guess. Everyone expected The Boy Who Lived to marry someone wholesome."

Draco smirked. "If you wanted wholesome, you should've just said so. I can be wholesome."

Harry laughed. "I don't want you to pretend to be something you're not, Malfoy. I love you for who you are."

Draco grinned. "Well then, I guess we better go tell our wives that we've made up our minds."


End file.
